


From the dark side (of the internet)

by merui021



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merui021/pseuds/merui021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jongin lost a bet and he's forced to talk to a guy in a gay porn chatting site for one hour straight; Chanyeol's bored and he was forced into the same site, and BaekSoo is real(ly hot and bothered)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [one]

It's 10 hours into the school holiday and Baekhyun is about ready to snap his roommate's head off. 

"I swear to God Chanyeol, that if you don't stop that incessant moving and creaking and whatever the hell you're doing there in your room, i'm going to grab the nearest pointy object and stab you on the neck! You're too fucking noisy!" 

Baekhyun is not much of a fan of silence (and heck, he isn't even a quiet person himself), but when something is interrupting his phone call with the person he's got the hots on, it's a whole other story. His hands are already itching to grab something and there's only a small amount of time for Chanyeol to shut up before their dorm room turns into a scene of a crime. He lets out a sigh once the noises stops, and then returns to his phone call, all giddy and infatuated with the other person on the line. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, is lying face down on his bed, his voice being muffled by his large and soft pillow. His body is all sprawled out, making him look like a starfish sticking on a nearby rock near the sea. He turned around, his eyes droopy and bored, taking in his surroundings. He's got a load of stuff that he can do, like playing his guitar, composing his songs or playing some random game in the internet. Hell, he can even just grab his phone and reply to a random text that is asking for him to go out, he is the popular kid after all. But all of that seem boring, lacking the luster that they once had. With those thoughts in his mind, he let out another groan of boredom (one of the numerous noises he is making a while ago) and immediately stopped himself when he heard Baekhyun's sassy voice once again, asking him really /politely/ to shut the fuck up or he'll end up dead and chopped up in the bathroom covered with his own shit. 

He sat up, his bed head sticking to all different directions since he was (and still is) too lazy to fix it. He doesn't have any plans for the day, which is weird since he normally do have some, and that is the reason why he doesn't have enough motivation to actually fix his appearance. He doesn't have anyone to dressup for anyway, since the only one who is in their dorm room is his bestfriend, Baekhyun. 

"Tch. Easy for you to scream at me like that just because your flirting is going the right way." he mumbled under his breath. Don't take him the wrong way, he is genuinely happy for his bestfriend. It's just that it seemed like everyone around him is either having some fun with their boyfriend, or having some things that they need to do for school (just like Sehun, his younger friend that is taking this holiday as the time for practicing his dance number for the dance majors' performance next next week). Chanyeol is in the Music Department, and the Music majors have just finished their performance last week, which left him with just a few academic things to do (and being the top student he is, he just breezed through them like a boss which now he regrets because he is left with nothing to do).

With another groan (but a more silent one), he grabbed his phone and opened it, his eyes twitching at the sheer number of text messages from people at school. He's always the sociable and friendly type, but this kind of attention that he is having is something he didn't expect. He's not bragging or anything, but he doesn't recall how he actually turned out to be one of the most popular people in their school. 

Deciding then that he isn't going to reply to any messages of the people there, he searched for Sehun's name in his address book. Once he did, he just decided to nag at the younger in the hopes of making him less bored than he already is. 

 

SMS:   
Sehun-ah~   
Hyung's bored. What should he do?

 

Once he sent the text, he pursed his lips and waited, his body sinking down into a lying position once again. Not more than five minutes passed and his phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Chanyeol was quick to open his phone, hoping that it's Sehun and not some random person that he knew from one of his classes. 

 

SMS:   
Entertain himself with this: 

*inserts an unidentified link*

 

Chanyeol blinked, staring at the reply that was given to him. That was unexpected, he thought. Normally, Sehun just texts something stupid (like he should go out and find carrot-flavored ice cream), not something a bit too plain and normal like this. Curiosity taking over him, he clicked the link, his jaw dropping at the sight in the process. 

 

SMS:   
YAH.   
WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU BRAT.  
IT'S FULL OF NAKED GUYS AND PENISES.  
I'M BORED, NOT TRYING TO FIND A GUY TO HOOK UP WITH. 

 

He feels like his eyes are about to pop out at the sight. The brat just gave him a link to this chatting site full of hormonal and horny men that is keen to posting their private parts as a display picture. Oh, he can already hear Sehun's weird laugh reverberating around the dance studio he is in. He facepalmed and instantly regretted it, because the hand he used is the one who is holding his phone, making him slap his phone on his face in the process. Gritting his teeth because of the pain, he opened a text message from Sehun once again. 

 

SMS:  
Yep.  
It's full of that.  
It's just mostly penises though.   
Have fun, hyung~

 

Why did he decide to ask Sehun about this again? He doesn't know, he must be crazy or something. Chanyeol let out another groan, and this time no Byun Baekhyun scolded him. Maybe his bestfriend is outside with that flirt partner that he has recently acquired. He turned to his side and watched as the site gave him different prompts containing messages of men asking different sexual questions and he sighed, closing his eyes. He doesn't even know why he is keeping the site loaded on his phone at this time. It's not that he isn't capable of being turned on but he isn't the type that flirts with random strangers in the internet. 

 

===============================================================

 

"Hyung! Are you really going to do this to me?!" 

A single voice rang inside the hollow room inside the Dance Department's building. The voice was accompanied by an amused laugh that is coming from a pretty person, holding the other's phone in his hand. 

"It's not that big of a deal, Jongin. I'm just daring you to chat with this person for about... 1 hour straight, all throughout our lunch break. And then the dare is off."

"But Luhan hyung! The guy i'm going to talk to is a guy from a.. porn chatting site." 

"Your loss. I did tell you that there are consequences for whoever loses in rock, paper, scissors. Right?"

Jongin practically deflates in front of his senior, Luhan. They are practicing for their performance that will happen two weeks from now, and they are partners. One hour ago, they were both panting with exhaustion on the floor when Luhan told him that he wouldn't be able to go to their late night practice later because he suddenly have an appointment to go to. Being the practice mania that he is, Jongin agreed to it but he wanted them to have a late night practice for two days straight for the following week, which had Luhan gaping at him because he said that beauty sleep is a must for well.. beauty. The two disagreed on it for a while until the older of the two proposed to just settle it with rock paper scissors, with the loser doing anything that the winner wants. 

Jongin is confident with his gaming abilities, so he agreed with enthusiasm. He didn't know that he will lose miserably though, which led to this situation at the present. Luhan opened a chat room in his phone and just decided to dare him to talk to one of the guys there for an hour without stopping or changing the one who he is chatting to, before the dare is off. 

"B-but.." Jongin started stuttering when Luhan grinned, picked one random user and started sending the lamest message ever. Jongin is looking at him like a kicked puppy when the older gave him back his phone, his message staring at him straight in the face. With a sigh, he submitted to his fate and proceeded to wait for the reply to his message while he readies himself for lunch in the school caferia. 

 

=============================

 

Anonymous112:   
Uhm.. Hi? Do you like fried chicken? 

 

Once he decided to open his eyes, a random prompt took his attention. It doesn't have any profile picture on it, and the message was a weird but fairly plain one. He can't help but make a little laugh though. It's funny that amidst of all of that sex-craving men in the chat room, there is one that sends his messages like this. His fingers twitched and he made a small grin. Maybe he can take some boredom off by replying to this anonymous person's message. 

 

Anonymous512:   
If I say no, what will you do?

Anonymous112:  
Grab you by the neck and make you eat a whole chicken. 

Anonymous512:   
But you don't even know who I am. And you don't know where I am. 

Anonymous112:   
.... that doesn't change anything. 

Anonymous512:   
It changes everything. :P

Anonymous112:  
But fried chicken tastes so good. D:

Anonymous512:  
Oh really now? >:D 

 

Chanyeol knows that the conversation is going nowhere and it probably makes no sense but he has a smile on his lips, an amused one at that. He doesn't know what got him amused in this talk about chicken, but it made him get into a good mood, making him move to the bathroom (still with his phone) to make himself presentable enough for lunch. He just decided that he will eat in the school cafeteria so he didn't bother to put on too stylish clothes. He walked out of the room with a grin on his face, mood completely reversed by now. 

 

Anonymous112:  
Yes. Really. -.- 

Anonymous512:   
Which tastes better though, you or the chicken? 

Anonymous112:  
W-what.

Anonymous512:  
I bet your taste is more unique. ;)

Anonymous112:   
D-don't make me think about my own flavor. Idiot. 

Chicken is tastier than me. PERIOD. 

Anonymous512:   
Will you make me have a taste though?

Anonymous112:   
DON'T TALK TO ME. 

Anonymous512:   
Make me taste first. ;)

Anonymous112:  
NO. NO ONE CAN TASTE IT. 

Anonymous512:  
Fine. u.u I just wanted to taste the fried chicken. 

Anonymous112:   
.... oh.

Chanyeol couldn't help himself and he laughed out loud, garnering the attention of some of the students inside the cafeteria. He is alone after all, but he's laughing so heartily by himself. He completely not noticed Jongin who is spluttering and blushing at the other end of the cafeteria, Luhan staring at him with twinkling eyes.


	2. [two]

"I don't know what you were doing the whole day and what you are doing right now, but I am officially weirded out by your smile." 

Baekhyun blurted out of the blue while he was preparing to go to sleep, his eyes focusing on the figure lying down on the bed beside his. He just came back from his most successful meet-up with his crush as of date, having scored a peck to his cheek before they parted ways. Giddy and feeling his heart pumping violently in his chest, he entered his shared room with Chanyeol, planning to tell his bestfriend everything that happened to him this day. That was when he found Chanyeol smiling creepily into his phone. The smile has never left his bestfriend's face the whole night (even if he told him his stories for the day, he feels like the smile his bestfriend is giving is for an entirely different reason). 

His voice broke Chanyeol out from whatever he was doing, the taller blinking at Baekhyun's direction like he doesn't recognize him for a few seconds. It seems like Chanyeol wasn't even remotely aware of Baekhyun's presence, and that piqued the shorter's interest despite his desire to not know whatever it is that makes Chanyeol look like a creep. 

"Please Baek." Chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully, followed by an exaggerated display of wiggling eyebrows. "My smile is the most handsome smile that your eyes can lay upon in this world." A short span of silence followed before a groan ripped out of Baekhyun's throat, accompanied by Chanyeol's laugh that echoed in the room. Baekhyun plopped onto his bed, rolling the blankets around him and closed his eyes. Leave it to his bestfriend to be narcissistic as heck. "Whatever Yeol, Good Night."

Laughing to himself, Chanyeol sent one last message on his phone before he placed it on his bedside table so he can sleep. There are classes tomorrow after all. 

=============================

 

Anonymous512: 

Had a great day talking to you. :D 

Here's the alternate e-mail I was talking about, please do contact me here so we can be internet buddies. :D 

Good Night. ;)

([email protected])

 

Jongin stared at the message with a small smile on his face. He has no choice but to admit that he had fun talking to the guy, and he has no problems with the extended e-mail contact. The only downfall of this is that Luhan didn't waste any time in teasing him about enjoying talking to someone that is actually from a porn chatting site all day. He can't forget the way his roommate, Lay, stared at him when he overheard the conversation and on how his face slowly processed the information once Jongin explained the situation to him back in their room with flailing arms. Once Lay nodded and smiled at him with a thumbs up, Jongin deflated with relief, having saved his image that was almost destroyed by his partner's always-talking mouth. 

He rolled underneath the blankets after he created a brand new e-mail account just for the sake of this internet friendship thing with the guy. He sent his e-mail and yawned. It's time to go to sleep. 

 

To: yoda_512  
From: chickenmania112

Hi. :)  
I guess you can guess who I am.   
This is my e-mail and you can contact me here anytime.   
Have a good day. ^^

 

=============================

Jongin's alarm started blaring on his pocket and he cursed under his breath. His class ended late and now he is late for his scheduled practice with Luhan after class. God knows how much ranting he will receive for this. Contrary to the older's looks and attitude, he is always serious when it comes to matters of time. Luhan ranting on him and making Jongin buy him dinner the first time he was late proves the point too much that Jongin makes sure he is never late for their appointment ever again. The moment he reached the door of the dance studio, he immediately opened it and barged into the room, bowing down ninety degrees with his eyes closed. He hopes that Luhan will let this go when he sees Jongin looking apologetic and guilty at the same time before he can even start ranting about punctuality and responsibility and make Jongin pay for a ridiculously expensive dinner to compensate for it. 

He kept his eyes closed when he heard a small laugh he wasn't expecting to hear. He froze and he swore he felt his knees buckle under him in shock. Slowly straightening his body, his eyes widened at the sight of the person in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt so close to breaking into cold sweat. He isn't ready for this. He isn't ready to meet the person who he had liked since he stepped foot into the school. He kept staring and staring, until Chanyeol's deep rumbling voice woke him up in his daze, his head jerking up as if a whole bucket of ice water was dumped on it. 

"And you said that you were not /that/ cruel to your partner, hyung? Look at the state he is in right now. And he isn't even that late for your practice." The tall, handsome man said as he kept standing in front of Jongin, eyebrows creased in slight worry. Jongin swore in his mind. If Chanyeol keeps looking at him in this close proximity, he is going to spontaneously combust in his spot and die. When Chanyeol stepped away in favor of looking at Luhan who is in the same room as them, Jongin doesn't know if he feels relieved or not. Having the guy he likes being that close to him is something he always dreamed of anyway. 

"I wasn't! Really." Luhan said and rolled his eyes, looking like he is too tired of the conversation that is happening. He got his hands up in the air and Jongin almost melted when he heard Chanyeol's laugh. That laugh had always made him feel so full inside, and it makes his day when he hears it even if Chanyeol is in the far away table in the cafeteria.

A loud bang of the door suddenly made him jump on his spot, his body turning to look at a slightly panting Lay leaning on the doorframe. Jongin then praised the heavens that something had saved him from becoming a pile of undecipherable goo on the floor. He placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart, his eyes moving as a wheezing Chanyeol caught his attention, looking like someone just startled the shit out of him. Jongin can't help but chuckle a bit. For a giant, Chanyeol is too damn adorable. 

"Hyuuuuuung." The deep-voiced student whined. "Don't do that again. I thought someone just went in the studio and started firing a gun or something." Luhan rolled his eyes at that, before he looked at the figure by the door, his right hand resting on his hip. "What brings you here?" he said, a smile etched on his face. Lay gave a friendly smile at that and he shook his head a bit. "Nothing of importance really. I just wanted to confirm that Chanyeol will really help us with our recital." 

Jongin's eyes widened as he gaped, seeing as Chanyeol's head bobbed up and down, giving an affirmative on what Lay had said. "He'll help us with our dance?" Before he managed to stop himself, the phrase had already moved out of his mouth.

With the sudden outburst, Luhan laughed out loud, shaking his head frantically. "Chanyeol will never be able to help us with that Jongin-ah. He can't dance to save his life." The tallest one snorted but made no attempt to deny what Luhan stated. "He'll just help us with some of the music that we chose, and also since we decided that you're going to perform a solo performance on a piano piece, Chanyeol figured that it'll be more exciting if the background music is played live." Jongin almost made a choked noise on the back of his throat at the last sentence, but he managed to stop himself at the last minute. 

That doesn't mean that he didn't let out a squeaky voice when he asked Chanyeol though. "You're going to play.. while i'm dancing?" Mistaking his voice change as an effect of nervousness, Chanyeol patted him good-naturedly on the head. Jongin cursed at the back of his mind when he saw Luhan raising an eyebrow when his ears turned red in 0.5 seconds. "Don't be afraid, i'm not going to insult you on dancing or something." Chanyeol sent a smile on his way and Jongin fisted the end of his shirt with one hand in an attempt to stop himself from squealing. He made a shy smile instead and then nodded, biting his lips when the hand patting him is gone, he's already missing the contact.

The conversation ended abruptly at that because Chanyeol's phone suddenly rang, making the tall man's eyes widen comically "Oh shit. I forgot that I promised Baekhyun that I will help him with his.. err.. mission for today." he mumbled out loud, his hand taking his hand out of his pocket. He answered his incoming call and winced. Jongin can swear that he can hear the voice of the person talking on the other end of the line even if the phone isn't in loud speaker. 

Jongin watched as Chanyeol blabbered on the phone while occasionally wincing at the loud voice of the caller. "Yes yes. I'll be there. 10 minutes tops! I'm sorry, okay!" the deep voice boomed inside the dance studio. Jongin thinks that his ears might have undergone some kind of orgasm as he heard it. With a wave, Chanyeol ran out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Jongin realized with a start that Lay isn't standing on his place by the door anymore. He didn't even see him walking away. 

==============================

Jongin groaned out loud as he slightly stretched his back while walking to his dorm. The gruelling practice ended late and he wants nothing more than to relax under a hot shower. He was distracted by thoughts of Chanyeol playing piano beside him as he danced, makimg him unable to focus completely on his practice. Luhan seemed to notice that something was off because he kept making weird expressions as he watches Jongin dance. In the end, the older just sighed and told Jongin to rest and put his mind at peace. Luhan has these precise intuition sometimes, and it makes Jongin wonder how Luhan is born a boy and not a girl. 

Once he reached his room, he opened the door and plopped on his bed heavily, his eyes threatening to close. Not wanting to sleep in his state, he forced himself to stand up with a groan. He was about to walk towards the shower when he heard his phone ring once, indicating that he has a text to look at. He grabbed it and looked at the message, a small smile creeping on his face. 

 

To: chickenmania112  
From: yoda_512  
Hi hi hi hi hi :D Guess what happened to me today? :DDD

 

His fingers were hovering on the reply button when he realized that there are two other messages besides the first one he read. 

 

To: chickenmania112  
From: yoda_512

I saw the person I like today. :DDD And he's so cute I wanted to just hug him and tell him he's adorable.

But I can't do that of course. u.u I don't want to ruin his impression of me. 

 

To: chickenmania112  
From: yoda_512

It must be weird that i'm suddenly telling you these things. :D Haha.   
I just don't know who to tell these because my friends will just go and tease me about it. u.u

I'm a really obvious guy you see, so i'm pretty sure that when i'm teased, i wouldn't be able to deny my feelings.   
So i'm telling these to you. :D Cause you wouldn't be able to tease me in real life. :P 

 

Jongin stared at the last message for a few seconds before he started laughing. It was so cute and adorable that he can't help but just laugh at it, his head moving from side to side. He pressed the reply button this time and started typing. He figured that he can tell his internet buddy about his own crush because, like the other, he wouldn't be able to tease Jongin in real life. 

Once he sent the reply, he grabbed his towel and walked towards the bathroom. For a hot shower he goes. 

=============================

Chanyeol's fingers stopped hovering on top of his electric piano's keys when his phone vibrated on his desk. He's already back in his dorm room and Baekhyun is inside the bathroom, singing on the top of his lungs like his life depended on it. It's a miracle that Chanyeol managed to hear his phone above the noise reverberating inside their room. 

He opened the e-mail he received then grinned widely to himself. He's starting to thank Sehun from the bottom of his heart for that link he sent him yesterday. This internet buddy thing seems to be working really good for him. 

To: yoda_512  
From: chickenmania112

It's okay. :) I understand what you mean in your last message because i'm trying to find someone who I can talk to about these things as well. ^^

You're not the only lucky person in this day though. :P I saw the person I like as well in an unexpected place. I swear that I look like an awkward being the   
whole time cause I was so tense in front of him. Haha.

 

The message was a bit long and Chanyeol grinned to himself as he read it. His internet buddy was surprisingly talkative when it came to the guy he likes and it was interesting. 

He was halfway into the text when he felt a hand smacking on his head. He almost faceplanted into his piano keys. 

"You've got that weird smile on your face again Park Chanyeol. Stop creeping me out."


	3. [three]

Kim Jongin felt like a miracle came about when he woke up way earlier than his own alarm clock.

He's feeling jittery since yesterday, since he discovered that his crush is going to help them with their recital piece. The thought that he will dance in front of Chanyeol while the taller is playing the piano makes Jongin's stomach drop. He feels like he's going to puke because of the nervousness; he's not the type to be normal in front of the people he likes (hence, the reason behind his no-boyfriend-since-birth lifestyle).

Deciding that he's not going to fall asleep again in this state, he stood up, using the ample amount of time to pick his clothes for the day. At least he'll have good and presentable clothes on even if he starts to act weirdly around the taller. He suppressed a whimper at the thought - he doesn't want Chanyeol to think of him as a weird person. He looked at his clock with a resigned sigh before he walks to the direction of the bathroom. Better to just distract himself by taking a bath instead of standing in the middle of his room and staring into space, nourishing his thoughts on what will happen in the future.

================================

The distraction-in-the-shower plan didn't work.

Jongin ended up late on his first class of the day because he took too long in the shower, just staring at the tiles covering the bathroom walls like it's the most interesting thing on Earth.

================================

 

It's roughly ten minutes before the scheduled dance practice time but Chanyeol is already in the dance studio, waiting impatiently. His foot is tapping speedily on the smooth floor when Luhan entered the room, eyebrows shooting up his bangs when he spotted the giant.

"You're early." Luhan said with surprise on his voice, putting his bag on one corner of the room. He unzipped it and took out his practice clothes, turning to look at Chanyeol curiously while the latter is smiling sheepishly at him. Something is tingling in Luhan's senses, but he doesn't want to entertain it yet without sufficient evidences that he can hold on to.

Chanyeol shuffled a bit on his seat. "I was excited. Since well.. Our recital is over and I haven't done anything productive in a while when it comes to performing." Luhan lifted one brow at him at his answer before shrugging. "Alright then. I'll leave you for a minute. Changing my clothes." Chanyeol waved at the smaller and watched him walk out of the room. With a relieved sigh, Chanyeol started to relax on his seat, his eyes slightly closing.

Only a few minutes passed by when the door opened with a bang, making Chanyeol jump up from his sitting position, his eyes wide as he locates the source of the noise. "WHAT THE HELL. WHY DO ALL OF YOU BANG THE DOOR SO HARD LIKE WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO-" he froze, seeing Jongin staring at him with equally wide eyes, his mouth gaping open like a fish. Chanyeol cursed in his mind, having figured in a split second that his yelling must have been traumatic to the smaller man. "I-i'm.. s-sorry." Jongin squeaked after a short period of silence. It made Chanyeol flustered, so he did the only thing that he can think of: flail around while trying to assure the younger that it's okay.

Before he starts flailing so much though, Luhan entered the premises, his eyes looking at the two of them curiously before walking inside the dance studio. Jongin keeps still at his position by the door, looking constipated as he contemplated on what he should do next: run out of the room or just enter like nothing happened. He might have looked like a gaping fish out of the water because moments later, he was smacked on the head with a very confused Luhan, mumbling about overly awkward people and giants and their booming voices.

"Alright, time to start practicing. Stop looking like a petrified tuna and start stretching your body, Kim Jongin!"

================================

It's barely twenty minutes into the dance practice and Chanyeol is already close to jumping up on his seat and start running to a nearby cliff. He kept berating himself over the fact that he isn't even required to be in the practice room; he is a music major, not a dancer. He's only there after he used the excuse that he needs to know the emotions that are in the dance so he can play the piano in par with that of the emotions of the dancer. It's a legitimate reason, but his intention of staring at Jongin while he's dancing made it look like an alibi.

Jongin made a leap and a spin and Chanyeol felt like his breath is caught in his throat, seeing a flash of the taut stomach underneath the loose-fitting clothes that the tan male is wearing. It makes Chanyeol's head whirl with inappropriate images, his cheeks heating up as he feel a blush coming on full speed, quickly being followed by a developing boner inside his pants. Chanyeol looked down at his lap and started whispering to his dick that it isn't a very good time to start standing up on alert like a startled cat. His whispering didn't do anything to change the situation - his dick never listens to him anyway.

He spared a look at the dancing male once again and he felt like he's going to choke. Jongin's position is a little bit compromising in the angle that Chanyeol's in, his elbows supporting his body on the floor, butt on the air. The pert butt is facing Chanyeol's direction and it made the dilemma inside the taller's pants even worse.

With a sigh, Chanyeol placed his hanky on his lap - making sure that it doesn't look too weird - and resigned to his fate. He's the one who did this to himself, he should push through it.

A dozen of spins and some repeat performances later, Chanyeol is reduced to staring down at his lap intensely, trying to think of images that can definitely kill his boner in a span of a few minutes. He suddenly thought of Baekhyun and how he looked like when he was shit-faced drunk a few months before, his feet on their apartment couch while dancing wholeheartedly to Girl's Generations "I Got a Boy" with a chicken costume on. He still didn't know why and how it happened but it was helping a lot in keeping the boner at bay.

He heaved out a sigh and looked up momentarily to only freeze when he noticed that Jongin's looking at him again. The dancer has been doing that for a good couple of minutes already and it's getting Chanyeol really anxious. Being stared at while he's been secretly sporting an erection under his pants isn't really something he wants from the person he likes.

================================

Jongin doesn't know what he's doing wrong.

He's been dancing hard for a good thirty minutes but Chanyeol didn't even show any kind of interest on his piece. He can already feel his muscles burning from the exertion but he's too bothered to care. He can bet that Luhan is getting weirded out by his unusual vigor in practicing but that's the only thing Jongin can think of doing so that Chanyeol can at least pay attention to him.

He's been sneaking looks at the giant all the time. He wanted to see how Chanyeol will react to his movements, to his masterpiece but he only got none. To make matters worse, Chanyeol stopped looking at him. The taller male is now looking down on his lap because of a reason Jongin doesn't know.

A few moments passed by before Chanyeol suddenly stood up with a small smile on his face - Jongin noticed how it isn't quite like the smile that Chanyeol normally sports around the public eye. Feeling a whole lot more bothered by this, Jongin suddenly stopped dancing, his eyes looking at the taller male curiously, trying to gauge what it is the giant is about to do. He felt his heart plummeting down to his stomach when Chanyeol waved a dismissive hand to their direction while mouthing a "I forgot I need to do something" before walking out of the room. Luhan just continued dancing beside him, not even deterred by Chanyeol's actions.

The song is already halfway into the performance but Jongin stayed rooted to his spot, not moving at all. Chanyeol just suddenly left looking like he's not himself. The taller even looked like he's uncomfortable, and Jongin feels so bothered by the fact that it happened.

_What if his piece is actually really boring? What if it doesn't actually look good like he had thought it does?_

He can already feel his heart plummeting down to the floor from his stomach even if he doesn't have any proof for his theory. He worked hard for this, he doesn't want it to go down the drain.

Sighing softly, he turned around only to be met with a confused Luhan right in front of his face - eyebrows scrunched, and eyes boring into the depths of his soul. Surprised by the sudden visual, Jongin let out a shriek that echoed inside the room, making Luhan jump like someone just zapped him with a taser. He looks stricken, not expecting that kind of reaction fron the younger. Jongin proceeded to put a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat that is racing a mile a minute.

"Holy- Hyung! What's that about?" Jongin's voice is in a higher octave than normal but he paid it no mind- his heartbeat is still thundering on his chest too much. Luhan blinked at him a couple of times before he even started to speak, his confused expression back on his face once again. "You just stopped dancing and started standing still while you're in the middle of practicing. How in the hell am I supposed to react to that?" Jongin made a sound at the back of his throat at this; he didn't know he was that deep in his thoughts.

"You got me worried you know? You seemed bothered yesterday too." Luhan frowned at this then suddenly sat down on the floor, looking up at his tanned partner. "You know what? You can tell hyung all about it. Just please don't tell me that your parents went broke and now you're all alone when it comes to paying your tuition and school bills that you need to sell your body to the nearest old pervert out there that is set to bang every broke pretty guy he encounters. Your body is much more precious than that." the older then blinked many times, looking at Jongin expectantly. When he saw no change in the younger's expression, his eyes widened and he positively shrieked. "HOLY FUCK DID I GET IT RIGHT? DID YOU LET AN OLD GUY BANG YOU?" At this, Jongin spluttered. "HELL NO. I was just in the middle of contemplating on why your brain spews out nonsensical stories like that! I wouldn't even dream of getting banged by an old guy! I have standards!"

Luhan rolled his eyes as a reaction, leaning back while still sitting comfortably on the floor. "Okay fine. You have standards when it comes to the guys you like. That still didn't answer my question on why you're so distracted from practice though." Jongin froze at the words, his mouth opening and closing as he tries his best to think of what he is going to say in response to what Luhan is asking. He's never been good at words and he always like to keep his inner feelings to himself so this is a really awkward and hard question for him to answer out of the blue. The older of the two lifted a brow and then let out a soft sigh, deciding to just let the topic go. He stood up with a light groan then walked over to the speakers so he can turn the music off. "Let's end the practice for today. We both got the moves down and polishing is what we most need. Take a good night's rest then we can continue this tomorrow, okay?"

Jongin nodded thankfully then moved to his side of the room so he can fix his things and go home. He's so thankful that Luhan never pries into his inner thoughts and his problems whenever he seems uncomfortable with it.

 

================================

The moment that the dance practice door closed behind him, Chanyeol made quick steps to the music department building, then proceeded to hide himself inside one of the music rooms located inside it, forgetting to fully close the door. He then loudly groaned into his hands, leaning his back on the wall. He did not intend to walk away from the dance practice at all, but Jongin kept looking at him in random intervals that he felt that the younger knows that he's been sporting a boner all this while. He felt like he couldn't take any more of the tension so he just went out of the room without saying anything convincing. He groaned louder - Jongin might be thinking now that he doesn't like his performance one bit and that's the exact opposite of what he is feeling.

He loves the way the younger moves so much that Chanyeol Junior located inside his pants actually sprang to attention without an ounce of hesitation.

With a sigh, Chanyeol finally took the time to look around and observe his surroundings. He realized that he is in their band practicing room, complete with the guitars and the drum set, the pretty little keyboard standing on the side. The sight made Chanyeol smile a bit. This is his comfort zone, surrounded by the instruments he loves. One side of the wall is covered with glass, just in the opposite side of the door. His reflection stared back at him, daring him to go and touch one of the instruments and play. Doing music calms him down the most, so Chanyeol did not hesitate to sit on the chair placed behind the drum set.

He reached for the drumsticks and looked at his reflection on the mirror once again, noting how the expression on his face is a little bit tense and his smile is close to a grimace. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, trying his best to relax his muscles and his mind. He then lifted his hands into the air and experimentally beat one of the drums. The sound it made was beautifully familiar and it was enough to soothe his mind, his muscles already relaxing down a slight bit. He beat one of the drums again and his face slackened, his hands moving faster as he starts to play earnestly, his body moving in sync with the beat. Minutes passed and he's totally engrossed on his playing, his mind momentarily forgetting his dilemma a few moments ago.

================================

Jongin hoisted his bag on one of his shoulders and started walking down the hallway, his eyes glued down to his own feet. No matter what he does to distract himself, his mind just kept going back to Chanyeol. This is not only because of what happened a while ago but also because in the length of time that he liked the taller male, this is the first time that he's actually been this close to him, this close to touching him. Heck, this is even the first time he managed to talk to him in a normal way. He desperately wants to impress the older, wants him to see Jongin as someone that shines at something but his ways doesn't seem to be working. He sighed for the nth time that day, sitting down his body on the bench in the bus stop nearest their university. The stop is empty save for him, most of the students most likely have left school already. He looked down at his watch and checked the time, realizing with a start that he needs to wait for about thirty minutes before the next bus arrives. Their practice might have ended earlier than expected, but it's not early enough so that Jongin will be able to go home with a few students from their university. He looked around then breathed out slowly, deciding to just pass the time by listening to some music. He took his earphones from his bag and placed them in his ears, playing some random music in full volume.

Not only a few moments passed and two figures arrived in the bus stop, choosing to stand beside the bench where Jongin is sitting. The dancer looked to his right the moment he felt movement and blinked slowly, many times. The two are huddled so close together while standing that they are almost mushed up into one body. They also looked like they're whispering to each other, their already close heads moving even closer to say something to the other. It wasn't really an indecent sight, but Jongin felt a bit bothered by it. If the two are going to do something in the bus stop that they are in, Jongin most definitely doesn't want to see it.

He then paused the song blasting into his ears with a plan of softly whispering to the two that they should continue things elsewhere when he caught whiff of their conversation. Jongin realized with a start that the two aren't exactly whispering to each other, because he can hear what they're saying loud and clear. The two doesn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that there's a stranger right beside them.

Jongin, however is really really _really_ bothered by the fact that he heard something he cannot un-hear.

"I'm sure Chanyeol wouldn't mind. He's open to these things."

In just a few seconds after Jongin turned his music off, he heard Chanyeol's name passing through the lips of one of them. The male is sporting some strikingly silver-ish hair that slightly covers his eyes when he leans closer to his companion - a slightly shorter person with dark black hair. Jongin managed to note that the dark-haired male has large eyes and some cutely plump lips. He looked a bit worried but judging by his pinkish cheeks, the dark-haired male isn't really against with whatever they're talking about. Jongin realized then that he was blatantly staring and how he isn't even caught yet is beyond him, so he swiftly turned his head so he'll look like he's staring straight ahead.

He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. Eavesdropping isn't really a good thing to do but he can't help it. He's curious because Chanyeol's in their conversation and he wants to know why. Jongin's a sucker for his crush and he knows that. He leaned his head to the two figures a bit, hoping that he can hear better with this change of position. He then held his breath.

"A-are you sure? I mean, i-it might be pretty shocking to him." The stuttering is uncertain, a little bit timid. Jongin assumes that it's the dark-haired male that's talking.

"Tch. He's a big guy, he can handle things." It's the silver-haired male this time. He's a whole lot more confident than his companion.

"H-he is..? A-and he can?" Dark-haired male again. Jongin's really curious now. What is it that they're about to do?

"Of course. You're worrying too much." The silver-haired drawled then suddenly, his tone changed. His voice dipping lower that Jongin's hair stood on end. "You're going to stop worrying later, cause you're going to forget your name with how loud you're going to scream mine."

_oh. my. god._

Jongin's body went rigid and he almost made a choking noise at the back of his throat. It's a good thing he managed to stop himself, or he's going to be discovered. His cheeks went flaming red and his fists clenched tightly. He wants to turn his music on again but he's too scared to move, too scared to become obvious that he's eavesdropping all this time.

"What the hell, Baekhyun!" the dark-haired male whispered sharply. Jongin took note of Baekhyun's name. "There's a person right beside us!"

So they're not completely unaware of his existence. Jongin will never understand why they're doing this.

"He's wearing his earphones. He's not hearing us." Jongin whined internally at this. "And you need to stop whining, I bet you like the thrill of someone hearing us."

Jongin suddenly heard a small sound of skin smacking into skin and then a soft "ow" from Baekhyun. His companion must have smacked him somewhere.

"S-shut up. I-i'm not doing this in public."

"But you like it. I know so." Baekhyun's voice didn't lose it's confidence at all. In fact, it seems to be more enthusiastic now than a while ago.

"N-no.." The words were stuttered with a whimper then there's a sudden sound of rustling fabric. Jongin closed his eyes tightly and willed himself out of the place. If he only had teleportation powers...

"See? You're not even fighting too much." Baekhyun murmured. A soft moan answered. Jongin bit his lower lip as hard as he can. His heart is quickening in his chest.

"I knew you like these kind of things when you got so aroused the moment you realized that Chanyeol might be able to hear us from his room when I was blowing you yesterday in the living room."

Jongin isn't getting aroused by this. Not at all.

All words of resistance are now gone, and he can only hear soft moans and some more rustling of fabric. He kept his eyes closed, scared of what he might see.

"And you came so hard when I pulled away and asked you if you want to be plowed hard by the both of us. The moment that I told you that Chanyeol isn't just big in the height department but he's also big down there."

Jongin almost gasped out loud. He can feel a boner coming. The moans are getting a bit louder, a bit high-pitched.

"You want to, don't you? Chanyeol's really big though. I bet he can wreck you so hard. Split you in half. I need to be through you first. Need to train you, Then i'm sure you can take his beast of a _cock._ "

His mind is whirling, inappropriate images of the giant entering his brain. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to think of these kind of things then get a fucking erection in public.

He jumped on his seat then when he heard the rumbling of an engine, the bus coming in sight. He heard a curse from Baekhyun but he paid it no mind. He just stood up as fast as he can with a boner smacked in between his thighs then ran to the bus door, almost forgetting to show his university pass before he sat on the farthest seat at the back.

The images in his head isn't stopping and he knew right then and there that it wouldn't stop that easily.

Kim Jongin is fucked.


	4. [four]

 

 

 

With a final step on the pedal and one last resounding beat on the drums, Chanyeol finished playing.  His body posture started to slacken while he's sitting on the stool. He's panting, breath short after an intense practice that lasted for thirty minutes straight - no breaks. He leaned back as far as he can on the stool and closed his eyes. The burn on his arms feels so good and the post-playing adrenaline rush feels so exhilarating that it made the tall male smile goofily - at last he feels relaxed.   Chanyeol is aware that it's probably too late for him to be inside the university but he can't find the motivation to move. It feels so good just sitting there with closed eyes, all blissed out. Yep, he can fall asleep just like this, his body tingling with pleasurable exhaustion.

He's already in a light sleep when a sudden shrill scream of his name echoed in the room. His eyes popped open and he jumped so high on his stool, his body leaning back too much that the chair wasn't able to keep the balance. His body plummeted down and his head slammed hard on the mirror behind him before he completely fell down on the floor, boneless. He groaned loudly and clasped his two hands behind his head where he hit the mirror and rolled his body repeatedly left and right. He feels like his brain was violently shaken, his head pounding at the sudden pain. 

It took a few moments before he finally recovered enough to notice that the screaming wasn't stopping, it was just repeatedly screaming his name in the same tone, volume, and voice. Chanyeol groaned loudly in annoyance. 

Byun Baekhyun just changed his pleasant ringtone of the barney theme song into one of him screaming his bestfriend's name, in full volume. 

Chanyeol started to question once again why he's friends with the spawn of satan. He's mumbling under his breath, glaring venomously hard on his bag placed on the floor. His phone is just inside the pocket and he only needs to reach forward to be able to get it. He ignored the screaming for a few more seconds before he crawled on the floor to grab the device, automatically checking his notifications so the demonic noise will stop.

 

**From: Baekhyunnie**

_Be careful when you get home. o/_

Chanyeol blinked a few times as he stared. What in the hell's name is his best friend going on about now? And why is he telling Chanyeol to be careful? Baekhyun never told Chanyeol to take care when he knows that the taller male isn't really going to do anything life-threatening for the day so this message is really weird for him. Chanyeol stood up with an audible groan while still staring at his phone. Maybe he should go home now before it becomes too late. He paused and his eyes widened a fraction as a thought passed his mind. _What if there's a serial killer in the loose and he's targeting tall and handsome people? He'll be in serious danger._

Chanyeol quickly grabbed his bag and made sure he got all his things before he sprinted out to the hallway, trying his best to reach the university gate as quickly as he can. 

Once he managed to run through the gate, there's already a bus waiting for him in front of the bus stop. Chanyeol ran faster than his usual pace and hopped inside, settling on the seat closest to the driver. He's panting like a dog and he feels like he's soaked in his sweat. Curse his tall and stamina-deprived body. Maybe he should really work out like Yixing always told him to. 

He's still in the middle of catching his breath when the soft sound of his email notification reached his ears. Chanyeol opened his phone and looked at the message, his lips slowly turning up into a smile. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Are you there?_

This is the first time that his internet buddy contacted him first, For some reason, Chanyeol didn't feel giddy at all. He actually felt odd and mildly worried for the other. He slightly frowned as he replied, his fingers gliding effortlessly on his phone screen. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Yep. I'm here. Are you okay?_

_Do you need something?_

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_I'm perfectly fine :)_

_I'm just on my way home alone and I want someone I can talk to._

Chanyeol felt a lot more bothered at the reply for a reason he does not know. The frown on his face didn't disappear as he replied back while occasionally looking outside the bus window. The dorm he's staying at isn't that far from campus and he needs to be careful or else he's going to go beyond his stop. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Are you sure?_

_You sound kind of odd for me. u____u_

_Are you sick? Feeling bad? Feeling down?_

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Oh.._

_I'm not sick. Don't worry ^^;_

_I'm just.. hungry._

_Yep. I'm just really hungry, but i'm too lazy to cook or even go out of my place._

Chanyeol released a sigh of relief, then started replying once again. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_You need to eat when you're hungry. .__._

_You can cook anything easy or something._

_Like.. sausages?_

_Sausages are easy to cook._

_Just put the pan on the stove and light the fire._

_Then grease the pan to make the sausage greasy. It'll cook well._

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_I CAN'T COOK SAUSAGES._

_NOT THAT._

Chanyeol blinked at the sudden reply and he tilted his head in confusion. His buddy hates sausages? Why? 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Then... try to go out to the /nearest/ shop?_

_You can just buy anything they're selling._

Already at his stop, Chanyeol stepped out of the bus and started walking back to his dorm, all the while holding his phone in his hand in case his buddy replies. His eyes are darting from side to side as he suddenly remembered Baekhyun's words. Unknowingly, he quickened his steps and he's slightly panting under his breath. He can already see the lights of his dorm building. A little more will get him there, safe and sound. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_They're selling donuts._

_I can't eat donuts this late into the night._

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_HEY. IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR DONUTS. >:/_

With a sigh of relief, Chanyeol stopped in front of his and Baekhyun's dorm door and opened it quickly, shouting his best friend's name at the top of his lungs. One look at the scene in front of him caused him to inhale through his mouth too fast and he started choking so hard his eyes are tearing up. He looked like he was crying. 

Well, he might as well be crying because he just saw his own best friend's dick embedded into his batch mate's asshole. 

A naked Baekhyun is sitting on the sofa comfortably with a naked Kyungsoo on his lap.

Baekhyun looks like he wants to kill the taller male but he can't move from his position. Kyungsoo looks like he wants to bury himself under the soil but his eyes are hazy and half-lidded. Chanyeol wants to run away and dunk his head to the nearest holy water bowl inside a church so he can purify his eyes. 

Baekhyun lifted his hips up and it cause Kyungsoo to moan suddenly, hands gripping tightly on Baekhyun's shoulders. Chanyeol choked once again. He feels like he's going to foam in the mouth and die. 

 

"OH MY GOD BAEKHYUN AT LEAST STOP THRUSTING INTO HIM IN FRONT OF ME."

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AND BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU GET HOME"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME SEEING YOUR SAUSAGE INSIDE SOO'S DONUT. ASSHOLE."

 

Baekhyun groaned out loud and he stood up suddenly, lifting Kyungsoo up in the process. The bottom just wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's neck and clung tightly as Baekhyun started walking into his room. Once he's inside, he glared at Chanyeol, slammed the door shut and locked it. Chanyeol started walking into his room with wobbly legs and knees. 

 

"DONUTS ARE MEANT TO BE DEVOURED GIANT. AND SAUSAGES ARE BIG ENOUGH TO BE FULFILLING."

"OH GOD SHUT UP I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL LOSE YOUR SAUSAGE WHEN YOU DON'T."

"I'LL LET MY SAUSAGE DO THE TALKING. RELISH WITH THE BEAUTIFUL SOUNDS OF MY OWN PERSONAL DONUT."

"GODDAMIT BAEKHYUN"

"ENJOY!"

 

Chanyeol decided to just not reply and just proceed to lock himself inside his own room and play some rock music in his laptop on the highest volume. He does not want to hear anything from the other room because he's-

He froze and looked down at his crotch that's sporting a proud bulge in front. He's erect. 

He got aroused from seeing his bestfriend's dick inside Kyungsoo's ass. 

Chanyeol thinks he might set himself up on fire.  

He slumped and leaned on his closed door with a slight groan. He does not want to jack off while his roommate is having sex inside the room beside his. It's disgusting. Maybe kinky, but disgusting. Chanyeol most certainly does not want to think about his bestfriend while he's relieving himself.

Moans suddenly filled his ears and he froze completely. He took too much time in contemplating things inside his own head that he forgot to turn on his laptop and play music.  Chanyeol almost dove down his bed when the moans turned high-pitched, and he can swear that he can hear the thump thump thump of the bed on the wall of his room. He should probably prepare something for Kyungsoo and his sore ass the next morning. Before that though, he should do something that can distract him from what's happening next door. 

He's waiting for his laptop to turn on when he received a new message in his phone. He grabbed the gadget and opened the message. His buddy just messaged him back and he seemed to be a little worried. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Donuts this deep into the night will just make you fat._

_It's not even enough for my stomach._

The second message (and the latest one) was what Chanyeol received at the moment. Maybe he didn't hear the ringtone of the first one because he was too distracted with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo doing the do on their couch. 

_Oh god their couch. He needs to sterilize that one tomorrow._

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Hey... are you there?_

_Are you mad or something?_

_I'll go buy donuts..?_

His buddy must have thought he got upset over his comment about eating donuts in the middle of the night. Chanyeol would have chuckled if he isn't hearing Kyungsoo moaning _harder, harder!_ next door. His buddy's so cute. He must be adorable in real life too.

Before he is forced out of his house to buy donuts he does not want to eat, Chanyeol replied with the first thing he thought of. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_OH GOD I JUST SAW MY BESTFRIEND HAVING SEX WITH A GUY ON OUR COUCH AND NOW I'M LOCKED IN MY ROOM BUT I'M STILL HEARING THEM._

Chanyeol proceeded to smack his face with his palm so hard that he felt tears in his eyes the moment he sent the message without thinking. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_I mean.. I'm not mad at you._

_So don't worry. :)))))_

_I was just distracted from the earlier situation._

_Pkease don't freak out with my first message please._

Chanyeol was about to press send when a message arrived. He gulped and opened it, biting his lips with his front teeth. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Woah.. Really?_

_A-actually... I  saw two guys in a bus stop a while ago that I think are.. having.. sex too._

_That's why I messaged you._

_So I can distract myself._

Chanyeol's mouth opened wide and for some reason, his heart started beating fast inside his ribcage. He took in a deep breath. He knows this sensation and he does not want to give in. He can't let Chanyeol Junior do the talking. That will only lead to things that are disastrous. 

The loud moans and occasional feral groans from next door is distracting him though, and he can already feel the pain from having his erection caged inside his tight pants. 

Curse his age and its hormonal and sexual urges. 

He leaned back on his bed's headrest, laptop forgotten beside him. He really feels hot and he's sweating bullets. Biting his lips, Chanyeol unbuckled his belt before he lifted his phone up to start typing a reply. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_I'm sorry if i'm a failure on being a distraction then. u.u_

_I'm making you a whole lot bothered, aren't I?_

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_No, it's okay._

_We can distract each other the more we talk. :)_

_I was actually amazed that almost similar things happened to the both of us tonight. ^^;_

Chanyeol flinched on his bed and looked down at his crotch, his hand unconsciously rubbing on the rough fabric of his pants.  

He took a deep breath and decided that _fuck it, he's just going to do what's on his mind._

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Better yet, I think we can help each other with this. :)_

_If you want to, though._

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Help.. each other?_

_What do you mean?_

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_You wanted me as a distraction, because you were aroused, right?_

_But now I cannot be a good distraction because i'm the same as you now, aroused as fuck._

_Well.. i'm just saying that.. we can help each other to get the relief we want._

_I'm not saying that we should meet, we can just do it through chat._

_Or through a phone call. Whatever floats your boat._

_I can also do both positions. So if you want to top or bottom, you can just tell me._

After pressing the send button, Chanyeol felt like sinking down into a hole into the ground. He immediately regretted it. He's letting his dick command his actions and it's not something he's proud of. He wants to take the message back, but it's already too late. His buddy has already replied. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_O-okay._

_okay._

_We can do that._

_I bottom so... my ass is yours.. i guess._

The message was awkward in his ears but Chanyeol felt his dick twitch. It's really too late to take the message back. 

He's going to make sure his buddy wouldn't regret this then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmm.. hi? c: 
> 
> Chapter four done. o/
> 
> Sorry if i ended it in some kind of cliffhanger. u___u  
> I just thought that I will be able to type the smut better if it's placed into a different chapter. 
> 
> I write really slowly though, so expect chapter 5 to be uploaded by next or next next week. c: 
> 
> Anyway, comments are really really appreciated. ^^ Please leave some of them below.  
> Please be good to me thou. ; ~ ;


	5. [five]

 

The way he's spending his night isn't how Jongin envisioned it to be. 

He planned for it to be a normal night, one that is loyal to his everyday routine: lock the door, take a much needed shower, condemn his assignments to hell, then plop down his bed face down before falling asleep. 

But that's not what is happening right now. It's a whole lot different than the routine he's been doing for a long time.

Kim Jongin is lying face down on his bed with his ass in the air, moaning into the sheets as his fingers pound into his loosened asshole. His cock is hanging heavily on his pelvis, leaking pre-cum all over his bed sheets.  His eyes dart onto his phone right beside him and he immediately curls his fingers inside, a loud cry ripping out of his throat. He's already dizzy with the pleasure, his body too hot and sensitive for him to be thinking normally. 

He moves a trembling hand out, his fingers almost unable to make a coherent word as he types on his phone.

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_This is too much.._

_I can't... anymore.._

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Hm... Why?_

_My baby wants something more?_

_Something bigger?_

The word of endearment would have torn out a blushing face from Jongin in normal occasions but in this situation, it just fueled the heat in his gut a whole lot more. He was so sure that he'll cum, explode into the sheets the moment the other replies to his e-mail but the thought of something bigger inside him made him keen. He suddenly craves for more. 

Something bigger, wider and longer, stretching him from inside out. 

He's suddenly moving fast, his overheated body crawling to his dresser, tugging one of the drawers. He wants it to open, but it's locked. The drawer is one of those kinds where you can lock it to keep your belongings safe. 

"Shit..."

Hesitantly, he moves his fingers out of his body, his hole clenching into nothingness. Jongin whimpered at the empty sensation - it feels too hollow for him to bear. 

With this thought in mind, he grabbed his bag (which is conveniently thrown right beside his bed) and got his keys from one of the outer pockets. He proceeded to unlock the drawer with effort - his hands are too slippery and shaky for his liking. The moment the drawer is unlocked, he tugged it open and grabbed the vibrator inside it. Jongin's already fast heart rate started thundering in his chest. He grabbed a packet of lube inside the drawer and quickly lathered the toy up, his teeth digging onto his lower lip hard. 

He doesn't usually use the toy for his pleasure. In fact, the only time he remembers he had used it was when he was drunk out of his mind after this one party, and he doesn't have anyone who can fill up his needs. He doesn't even know why he bought one in the first place, but now he's kind of thankful he did. 

Jongin immediately turned back to his phone and typed quickly into it. Once the message is sent, he went back to his original position, the tip of the toy just a hair away from his pucker. Jongin can't bite back the soft moan that slipped out of his full lips. 

He's way too turned on to filter out his indecencies. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_god yes..._

_fuck, give me your cock._

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_fuck._

_okay baby, sink down on my cock._

_split yourself wide open for me._

Jongin immediately pushed the tip of the toy inside him with a pop, his walls tightening at the foreign object breaching his body. He hissed, the burning sensation of being stretched eating him whole. His eyes watered but he continued pushing in until the whole toy is inside of him, all snug in his tight walls. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_God.._

_You're so big._

_So big inside me._

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_you love it, don't you?_

_ride it baby, bounce on it._

_fuck, make yourself scream._

Jongin reached behind him and flipped the switch on the back end of the toy, his body immediately going rigid as it turns on. He shoved his face down on the mattress so he can muffle the loud moan that he made, his hips bucking and rolling ad grinding at the sudden increase of pleasure. The vibration is melting his insides, the toy moving and hitting all his good spots - he's going to go crazy. 

He moved his head sideways, his cheek pressed on his sheets when he decided to reply; all the while his mouth is just open to make way for his pleasured moans. He's already drooling on his bed but he can't find it in himself to care. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_So good.._

_so fucking good.._

_pound it in me harder._

_make me cum._

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_yes baby, that's it._

_god, you're making me cum._

_i'm going to fill you up so much_

 

_\----_

The dancer has given up reading when he reached behind him, grasping the end of the toy so he can pull it out then push it in quickly, the force almost making his eyes bulge out of his sockets. He's definitely out of his mind the moment he started pounding the toy inside him hard, his moans and wails echoing inside the room loud and clear. 

He's way too out of it that he's suddenly calling Chanyeol's name, begging for him to pound into him more, _faster_ , _harder_ , his voice cracking and hoarse from moaning too loudly. 

Jongin's so close, so high strung that he's going to just snap under the pleasure. He's almost scared at how big his orgasm will be. 

It only took one rub of his hand on the tip of his cock for him to finally cum, he's body trembling almost violently on his bed as he released onto the sheets, the toy lodged deep inside his walls and hitting his spot just right for him to roll his eyes to the back of his head, one last moan moving out of his throat. 

He slumped back down once he's ridden his high, his eyesight slightly dark around the edges. That's the first time he came that hard, his body been reduced to goo that's sprawled all over his bed. 

Breathing hard, he forced his eyes to look into his phone once again, a hoarse chuckle leaving his mouth before he succumbs to sleep, the dark enveloping him completely. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_oh god..._

_i just came so hard._

_and now.. i'm kind of embarrassed. >//////<_

_scratch that._

_i'm really incredibly embarrassed. >/////<_

_are you okay...?_

_did you cum too..? o//////o_

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Jongin woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing, accompanied by the voices of people talking. There were only two people. One of them is his dorm mate, Lay, and the other one is...

He froze on his bed, body snapping into full alert. He knows that voice more than most of his friends' voices. It's that low bass that's so good to the ears, the melodious laugh that made him smile so much just by hearing it. 

 

Park Chanyeol is in his dorm. 

 

Jongin sat up quickly and looked around, his nerves going wild once he took in the state of his room. His sheets are dirty, stained in the middle with his own release. His vibrator is just right beside him, staring at him peacefully on its place on his bed. The bottle of lube is on the floor along with his clothes that he quickly shed yesterday night. The dancer looked into the mirror and took in his disheveled appearance, noting how he really needs to shower because he looks so well fucked in his reflection.

With one big inhale, he jumped out of bed and started cleaning as best as he can before going into the bathroom to take a shower. 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Once he's freshened up and deemed himself presentable, he grabbed his phone then stepped out of his room. The sight that greeted him made him smile softly to himself. Lay and Chanyeol were both busy with music sheets around them, trying to decipher what notes to put in what place. Jongin suddenly recalled that Chanyeol is tasked to help them with the music that they will use in their recital. Lay is a dancer but he's really knowledgeable with music so of course he's the best person to go to for advice. Chanyeol looked up from where he was working before smiling brightly, making Jongin's heart thunder in his chest. 

"Hi Jongin-ah, Good morning!"

Unable to say anything conversationally decent, Jongin just smiled back brightly and croaked out a very soft "Good morning" before he seated himself on one of the chairs farthest from the pair. Jongin is really happy that he can see Chanyeol this early in the morning but he just can't breathe right when he's in a one meter radius from the giant.

Making himself comfortable on his chair, he took out his phone and opened the e-mails sent to him. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_are you okay??_

_you're not replying???_

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_should i call the ambulance or something?_

_but wait, i don't even know you're address._

_crap._

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_uh.... are you asleep???_

_i bet you are._

_aren't you?????_

 

Jongin chuckled softly, remembering that he just fell asleep on the bed after what happened yesterday night. He didn't even manage to reply because he was exhausted and his eyes were closing on their own. The dancer is feeling apologetic at making his buddy worry but the way the messages were phrased is amusing that he can't find it in himself to feel too guilty. 

Jongin decided to reply back every one of the messages, starting with the first one he didn't manage to reply to. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Haha.. Yeah.._

_I came too. >///>_

_thanks._

 

As soon as Jongin sent the message, a small ping echoed in the room. He blinked and looked around, tilting his head when Chanyeol perked up from his position. The giant grabbed his bag and took his phone out. Jongin noted in his mind that the ping was definitely Chanyeol's message tone. He then lifted up his phone again and started replying to the second one. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_I'm okay._

_Just fell asleep immediately after releasing._

_Sorry for worrying you. ^^;_

Just like the first message, Chanyeol's phone alarmed with a ping after Jongin sends the second reply. The phone is now on the table where the giant placed it after reading the message. He was now too busy with the music sheets to answer the phone but for some reason, Jongin wants him to look at it. The dancer has this sinking feeling in his stomach and he doesn't like it. In a hurry, he started replying to the third one.

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

_Haha.._

_isn't an ambulance too much?_

_what if my net was just cut and they catch me on the bed?_

This time, Jongin was staring at Chanyeol's phone when he pressed send. The phone's monitor lit up and the sound of the alarm went on again. Jongin can't hide the surprise in his face. It's a good thing that the other two in the room are too busy to notice him wallowing by himself in his corner. 

Jongin's hands are shaking in no time, his heart picking up speed inside his rib cage. It was too much of a coincidence for Chanyeol's phone to alarm like that whenever he replies to the e-mail. 

Park Chanyeol.. is his internet buddy?

Panicking, Jongin stood up and walked to the kitchen at full speed, stopping in front of the refrigerator so he can grab a bottle or two of water and drown himself with it.

 

_It just can't be. Is the world that small for the two of them to talk like that? And crap.. What they did yesterday night..._

Jongin's whole being flushed and he fought back a whine from coming out of his throat. If he's right, then he was talking to Chanyeol in a sexual manner last night. While he was fantasizing his sexual experience with the person he likes, he was actually talking to the very being.

The dancer was so close to a panic attack after that revelation.

His phone alarmed and he opened it, his arms too stiff for it to move fluidly. There was only one message. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_Oh, I see. Haha._

_You worried me. Really. >.>_

_And oh, I might reply late to the messages. :(_

_I'm kind of busy with schoolwork  in a friend's house right now._

Jongin's neck was in danger of cracking at how fast he turned his head to look at the giant from his place. What he sees lasted only for a short while, but it was enough for him to contemplate his life choices. 

Chanyeol was holding his phone, smiling at it mischievously while he types. When he stops, Jongin's phone alarmed in his hand. He looked down at his phone again and opened the message. 

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

_And oh, what we did yesterday.._

_It was embarrassing but it was really good._

_Until next time? ;)_

_> ////////>_

Fuck.

 

 

======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> HI?  
> /hides/  
> sorry for the really late update. D:  
> uni took my time and i kind of had a writer's block for this fic. ;;
> 
> The next chapter would likely be the last so please wait for it patiently. ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^^
> 
> -Merui


	6. [six]

 And now, Jongin's avoid-chanyeol-as-quietly-and-as-subtle-as-possible plan began. 

To save himself from all the feelings that are bubbling in his chest whenever he sees the giant, Jongin decided that avoiding him is the best course of action. He already can't function properly in front of Chanyeol before all of this chaos happened. He can't imagine his condition now. It's good that he doesn't have classes with the other because of the difference in their major. He only needed to avoid running into him in the corridors and the cafeteria. 

The problem now is how to avoid him in their practices, which is probably not possible because he needs to dance to the music while the taller male is playing on the piano. Jongin can suddenly feel a sickening swoop in his stomach at the thought. He needs to avoid the taller but how can he perform his plan while in their practice hours? How can he avoid Chanyeol as subtly as possible? 

He's sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria as he thinks, munching on one blueberry muffin with his eyebrows all scrunched up on his face. He needs to think of a special move or something, so he can remain at peace while not being so obvious at the same time. He sighed then, not noticing the figure approaching him with confident steps. 

Without any form of decency on the subject, Luhan spoke to him with a confused voice. He's holding his own tray of food, settling himself with grace on the chair just opposite of his partner. 

"So, what's up with you avoiding Chanyeol this whole morning? The poor fella kept asking me every hour."

Jongin promptly choked on one whole chunk of muffin. 

Luhan pushed his glass of water to him and Jongin gratefully gulped down the contents, all the time hitting his chest with his palm in an attempt to force the food down his throat faster so he can breathe right. When he regained the ability to talk and engage in conversation, his voice came out squeaky, his nerves getting to him. 

"W-what? I wasn't!"

"Seriously Jongin, you can't fool anyone with that reaction. Plus, Chanyeol is already whining to every close friend that he has about your sudden change of behavior. I don't think anyone will buy this explanation from you now."

Jongin's eyes are so wide at the moment it's almost comical. He has made sure he isn't obvious at all. So how...?

Luhan sighed, taking his egg sandwich gingerly in his hands. "Did something happen between you two? Something that can make you want to avoid him at all costs even if it's painfully obvious?"

Jongin is so close to choking on his own spit. A little bit more and he thinks he can actually choke on air. 

"I-I... I'm not... really..."

A lifted brow from Luhan's face greeted him. 

"Chanyeol said that he tried talking to you yesterday in your dorm but you ran towards your room without any word.

"I was this close to peeing!"

"He also said that he was walking behind you this morning but before he can call you, you looked behind you and saw him. You then promptly ran away like you saw a ghost."

"I-i.. forgot to use the bathroom this morning so I was rushing to go to school!"

"The dorm is closer though?"

"I don't want to be late!"

The raised eyebrow twitched. 

"He told me that he went to the second floor bathroom. The moment he started singing out loud, you opened the stall door with force then started running away. Your pants weren't even buttoned up yet."

"I was late for class!"

"It was in the middle of a free period though? We're classmates in that class, remember? And I know Chanyeol's schedule."

"I need to finish reading a book for my Lit class!"

"You're not taking that class this semester."

"O-oh.."

Jongin doesn't know if he should feel more scared at the fact that he's painfully obvious this whole time or at the rapidly twitching eye brow on Luhan's forehead. 

The urge to reach his hand out to steady that thin line of hair on his partner's head is so real that he's actually relieved when Luhan sighed, clearly tired of his lame excuses. 

"I don't know what has gotten into you that you're behaving like this but do talk to Chanyeol when you're ready. You're hurting the poor giant thing." With that, Luhan stood up so he can get to class, taking his empty tray with him.

Left alone on his table once again, Jongin groaned out loud then proceeded to slam his hand on the table's smooth but hard surface. The amount of people that looked at him cannot be taken lightly. 

* * *

 

The hell that Jongin was dreading in practice didn't come, because Park Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Jongin ended up dancing to the sound of the recorded version of the piano piece, devoid of the feel and aura that Chanyeol manages to add to the music. Jongin's movements were on point and perfect, but it didn't feel complete at all. 

The knowing look that Luhan gave him was enough for Jongin to know why it ended up feeling that way. 

 

* * *

 Five days passed and Jongin didn't see any signs of Chanyeol in the practice rooms. He also seemed to disappear in the corridors and in the narrow pathways in their dorm. It almost feels like Chanyeol isn't even there in their school at all. For Jongin, that is. He can always hear the taller male's name on some of the students in the school. No matter how invisible he is to Jongin right now, he's still one of the most popular people in the university. 

Him being uncomfortable is an understatement, he's feeling so bad and guilty that he's like a turtle on drugs everytime he's walking in a vicinity where there is a possibility that he'll see Chanyeol. His legs are moving so slow and his pupils kept moving to and fro - searching for the giant in the crowd. Jongin has long given up on avoiding Chanyeol. He actually wants to see him now, where he can just run up to the taller male and then blurt out all of his sins and secrets while looking like a blabbering mess cause Kim Jongin cannot - for the life of him - calm down when Park Chanyeol is in a 5 meter radius from him. 

Practice done for the night, Jongin crashed on his bed with a groan, his muscles so sore that he can't manage to pull himself away from the covers even if he's so sweaty and sticky from the rigorous practice he just came out of. He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it intensely, his hold on it so tight his arm is shaking. 

He didn't look at any of the messages from yoda_512 since that moment he realized who the person behind the alias is. He practically avoided Chanyeol in the e-mails too. He avoided him everywhere and now Jongin is the one being avoided for five days straight. 

It's quite scary how he just avoided Chanyeol for half a day and now the taller male has avoided him for more than thrice of the amount of time he avoided him. Did he really make Chanyeol so uncomfortable that he just decided to leave Jongin out of his life? 

This thought made the dancer hold onto his shirt above his chest. It was painful. It always is whenever he thinks about what's happening. That's why he decided to not think about the situation too much and just pray that Chanyeol will come back to practice with his sunny attitude then decide to bug Jongin so much he'll cave in to the giant. Then they'll be okay again. He might need to explain the reason behind all the avoiding but they'll be okay again. But that isn't happening, isn't it? 

Chanyeol wouldn't come back if he doesn't do anything. 

He should make a move soon.

Their dance recital is on Monday and it's already Friday night. No matter how panicky he is when Chanyeol is there, he wants to dance to the sound his fingers make when playing the piano. He wants to dance to Chanyeol's music, not to the music of the musician who recorded the piano piece. Chanyeol's.

He wants to be okay with the giant again. He wants to talk to him again even if he's so awkward and jittery. He wants to hear his voice. Wants to see him smile. Wants to look up at him just so he can see his face while they're talking. He want to see Chanyeol and the thought is burning his heart from inside out.

With that thought in mind, he opened the ignored e-mails, his eyes widening at the messages he received. He started from the the bottom where the the first unread messages were. 

 

_"Did I make you feel uncomfortable? o//////o Sorry! >//////<"_

_"Hey... Are you mad? Sorry, okay?"_

_"Yah.. Chicken Boy!!!!"_

_"You... When you're comfortable enough to talk to me again, tell me.. okay?"_

_"I'm sorry. Really."_

_"Hey.. I don't want to lose the friendship we have so please talk to me again, okay? I'll wait."_

 

The message stopped sending for two whole days, clearly showing how Chanyeol is giving him space. Jongin's chest constricted. Even for a person Chanyeol doesn't know personally, he sounds so sincere and attached, but because his internet buddy - Jongin - is ignoring him, the taller male is sad. He also sounds like he's blaming himself for the sudden silence where Jongin is the one who is to be blamed. He chewed on his lips, taking a deep breath as he opens the message sent two days later. It's just one e-mail, but when Jongin opened it, he saw that it's a long one - probably the longest e-mail he ever received from the music major.

 

**From: yoda_512**

**To: chickenmania112**

 

"You know what, aside from you, someone is ignoring me too.

I know I should be giving you space right now but you're the only one I can tell this to. I don't think you'll ever see this but when you do..

Just read it silently okay? You can reply if you want. I'll be happy if you do actually. 

You know when I told you about my crush? That adorable and cute person I really really like? 

For some reason, he's ignoring me too. I don't know why but he obviously don't want me around.  He kept running away from me and it hurts. 

That's why I decided that I should just leave him alone. Like, disappear from his sight you know? 

It's hard. Really. Cause I want to see him everyday even if we can't talk that much at all. He seems really shy and I don't know how to approach him without obviously flirting with him. 

Did I mention to you that I need to play the piano for him? He's a great dancer, you see. And I need to be the one playing the piano piece he'll dance to. You don't know how happy I am when they picked me as the pianist. I always wanted to see him dance up close. He's already pretty in real life but the way he dances makes me feel so breathless. He's just so beautiful.

But I didn't show up to the practices two days in a row now. And I don't think I can attend in the next days with him not wanting me around. 

I feel guilty though. The recital is on Monday next week and i'm not helping at all..

What should I do...?"

 

Jongin breathed out after reading the message. It seems like he hasn't taken a breath since he started moving his eyes through the words written on the e-mail. His face is red and his heart is positively pounding in his chest. He might be dumb and dense but he sure as heck pieced something together while reading. He also realized something important. 

He fucked everything up and he needs to fix it. Fast. 

With shaking hands and a head feeling so light and hazy, he started typing a message back. It was short and crudely written but it's the best he can do. It's also the most straightforward thing he attempted in his life. But this is the only way that he can think of for this twisted situation to be fixed. 

 

**From: chickenmania112**

**To: yoda_512**

"It's Saturday tomorrow.. right?

Let's meet up at the cafe near the university at 10 am sharp.

I'll be waiting for you.

Please come."

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING /SCRE AMS  
> but yeah.. I know I wrote something like "the next chapter might be the last" on my previous update but the ending became longer than I intended so I decided to split it into two parts.  
> I might be able to upload the last part on Monday or on Sunday (I know the schedule seems weird but my university thesis is taking my time away from writing i'm sorry : ( ) so please wait for it! ^^
> 
> And oh, I was thinking of putting a special chapter revolving around BaekSoo in this fic. Will you guys like it if I do that? ^^ Please just comment below so I can see your opinions. 
> 
> -Merui

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> These are all basically word vomit so i'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. ; ~~ ;  
> I'm fairly new in writing, so comments and opinions about the fic will really help u____u
> 
> Bookmarks, Subscriptions, Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. ^^


End file.
